Memories
by tastiestcookie
Summary: Toris and Natalia go on a date but when they get home, Toris breaks out the wine and suddenly it's that awkward morning after, only, they suddenly remembered their previous relationship, before Russification. RP between WhiteWitchNamine and myself. LietBel ; Lemon ; One-Shot


Memories.

_Not even they can stop me now_

_Boy, I'll be flying overhead_

_Their heavy words can't bring me down_

_Boy I've been raised from the dead_

Natalia had herself propped up and sitting on one of the window sills in the drawing room, a book on the occult sitting in her lap on of her hands holding one of the pages, ready to turn it, tea cup held daintily in the other. She was obviously enjoying her time alone right now, as she usually did when her brother was not around for her to chase after and try to get to spend time with her. A small blissful sigh came from her as she closed her eyes momentarily, opening them again to look out the window, noting the snow that had begun to fall in large clumps outside as per usual of the Russian winter.

Toris had found some free time midst his chores and wanted to further continue his quest towards Natalia. He knocked and entered the drawing room, seeing her there and smiling some.

"Hello, Natalia," Toris said, closing the door behind him, his sleeves rolled up from his previous work.

A slight frown pursed her lips when she noticed it was him who entered the room, eyes moving downcast towards the book in her lap, a bit disappointed that it had to be him to interrupt her sweet silence out of the people who resided in her brother's house. She turned the page of her book before replying to his greeting, "Вітаю." Her reply was quite simple and to the point, she didn't bother saying his name either, she usually just called him by his country's name anyway, she probably hadn't called him by his actually name since the beginning of their days in the Soviet Union if that.

Toris crossed the room to her, sitting opposite and peering over at the contents of the book. He noticed her delicate hands; manicured fingernails at the tips of what he thought would feel like velvet digits. He smiled some, turning his gaze to her face.

"What is it that you're reading?" he asked, curious to know and wanting to strike a conversation.

Her eyes continued to trail across the pages of her book, eyes looking up at him when he approached her, giving a short sigh through her nose and sipping at her tea.

"A book on the occult, nothing that would probably interest you of all people I'm sure," she stated in a "matter-of-fact" tone. Gaze moving down to her book again, she tried to ignore him to the best of her ability.

"Actually, I'm quite intrigued by it," he said. A bit of a white lie but he had read about it a few times. He watched Natalia scan the pages and flip them and so he let his mind wander, fantasizing about dear Natalia, in any outfit he could think. Traditional Belarusian clothing? A grand ball dress? Naked? It all flitted in his mind like a hummingbird to new flowers.

Natalia looked up at him again, raising an eyebrow, somehow doubting what he said; she stared at him with an almost bored look on her face, looking over his features. Her eyes snapped back down to her book again, " . . . if you say so, I certainly have my doubts about that though."

"Mh? Why so pessimistic?" Toris questioned, gazing at Natalia now, eyes grazing over her body to size up the correct measurements for his naked fantasies.

She closed her eyes momentarily, sighing once more in annoyance, "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not anywhere near what one would call optimistic." Well, as of late this was true for the most part expect when it came to the thought of marrying her brother of course. Although such was such a false hope it was almost painful.

"I'm sure you could be if you tried," Toris murmured, gazing at Natalia with a playful look in his eye. He stood and walked the floor, muttering to himself, occasionally looking back to Natalia, the same look within his gaze.

"Somehow I doubt that too," she replied curtly, bookmarking her page and closing her book, setting it in front of her, proceeding to finish drinking her tea, looking over at Toris as well, considering that trying to ignore him had become pointless as he was probably going to continue speaking to her anyway.

"So. What do you do to bide your time, besides reading books?" he mused, examining all of the room, thinking delicate Natalia looked strange in it, like a caged bird.

She shrugged a bit, finishing her tea and setting it down in front of her on the window sill, "Not much I suppose, I take walks on occasion and do whatever big sister drags me off to do with her sometimes." She twirled her hair a bit, looking up in thought, trying to see if she really did much else.

"Do you ever go on dates?" he asked, a little boldly but he figured to get to the point instead of beating around the bush. He looked to Natalia, awaiting an answer.

"No," she said, eyebrow rising again, "I can't say I ever have even been on one, besides, I only love my brother anyway and I highly doubt he'd want to go on one with me. . . . Why?"

"I would like to take you on one," he stated, turning on his heel and smiling at Natalia. "Tonight, preferably," he said, striding to her again.

Natalia was silent for a moment, blinking a bit rapidly at such a statement, "I don't see why you would even bother with that..." She muttered trailing off slightly and folding her arms, sure, the two were close before the Soviet Era when she lived in his household, probably closer than she'd like to admit now-a-days, as she recalled, memories a bit dim from her Russification, but still there none-the -less.

Toris smiled meekly. "Because I like you and I want to spoil you unlike your brother," he said, blinking slowly and fixing his sights on Natalia.

She gave a sigh, pushing herself up to stand, looking up at him due to their obvious height differences, "Fine, I suppose I might as well considering that I need to get out of the house sometimes and it will kill some of my time, I guess." She replied, moving her gaze off to the side and folding her arms again.

"Alright. I'll call for you in a few hours. Wear something beautiful," he said as he bid her farewell, cheering on the inside. A date with Natalia! A small feat for his main goal. Boyfriend. And perhaps more. He returned to his duties for a while before readying for their date.

She gave a short nod, collecting her things off the window sill and going to her own business and going to her room to get dressed and showered among other things that would be needed for her to get ready and make herself presentable in her eyes.

Toris knocked upon her door, his pulse quickened from the anticipation of what she wore. He dressed in the best clothes he had and even shined his shoes. "Natalia?" he called.

Natalia strode over to her door after hearing him knock on it, finishing with tying her hair bow into place and smoothed her hair out a little before opening it, "Так?" She pushed some of her hair out of her face, looking up at Toris.

Toris stared at the breathtaking sight of Natalia, admiring the beautiful blue gown that complimented her eyes. He smiled and led her out of her room, twirling her. "Lovely," he mused. "Ready?"

She followed behind, allowing him to twirl her, despite her not enjoying him doing that very much let alone him even touching her in the slightest, giving a nod, "Yes, I am." She replied, being short and to the point with her response.

Toris smiled and soon led Natalia to the car that waited and they arrived at the theatre quickly. Toris helped her out and led her to the booth he had purchased for them. "I hope you like the Russian ballet," he whispered as he helped her into her seat.

Natalia followed behind him closely, eyes trailing about the theatre curiously, but gave a small nod in reply, ". . . yes, I do like it quite a lot actually." She said in a whispered tone as well, smoothing the skirt of her dress down when she sat down in her seat.

Toris sat beside her, getting comfortable as the curtains began to rise and soon the performance began. He smiled some as his eyes glittered with childlike wonder. He was entranced by the play, paying a note to every action and all the music that rose from the pit of the orchestra.

Natalia kept her eyes on the stage, almost entranced by it, her blue eyes closely following every single little thing that caught her attention. Her eyes never left the stage, far too enraptured to look away from it and cast her attention onto anything else in the vicinity.

Soon the intermission came, Toris sitting back in his chair and sighing. "Great performance, huh?" he asked to Natalia who sat stoic in her chair.

She moved her head towards him a bit slowly, blinking and nodded, "Yes, very good." She twirled her hair, a bit surprised that Toris had brought her to something she actually enjoyed and that she was not having a bad time on this "date" of theirs.

"I agree. Enjoy the arts?" he asked, turning his body towards her, fixing his sights on her.

She nodded, "Yes, they're quite nice to look at after all." She continued twirling her hair, adjusting her sitting position slightly to look at him a bit better.

"I like them as well. I'm glad I picked something you enjoy," he said with a grin.

"I'm a bit surprised that you actually picked this to be honest, but it is nice I suppose," she replied, nodding in confirmation of her statement.

"Very good then," he said with a smile. Soon the curtain rose again, the second half playing before them. Toris couldn't help but immerse himself in again. He watched with delight but somehow diverted his attention to Natalia, his thoughts being consumed by her.

Natalia's eyes snapped towards the stage again once the curtains rose once more, adjusting herself to sit forward again, eyes becoming entranced by the play once more, her attention completely consumed by it.

Toris watched her eyes gleam in the dark, dancing with every movement. He smirked to himself, thinking of how beautiful she was in the dim light from the stage. He couldn't help but think about her beauty in the moonlight.

Natalia continued to keep herself fixated on the stage, but after a while she found herself looking at Toris from her peripheral vision, noting that he was watching her, but decided to not bother with concerning herself with whatever he was busying himself with.

Toris continued his thoughts, them taking him down a naughtier path, like bending her over the balcony and fucking her nice and rough, spanking her bottom and creaming inside that delicious cunt of hers. Toris smirked with these thoughts, getting aroused somewhat but able to stop himself before indulging in such actions.

Her attention eventually found itself drawing back to Toris, noting the smirk that he had on his face from her peripheral again, but inwardly shook her head trying to keep herself from looking at him, she should know that she could honestly care less about what he had on his mind.

Soon the performance came to an end and Toris lead Natalia out, holding her hand like they had always been lovers as they entered their car. "Would you like to retire?" he asked her, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

She was a bit disappointed once it came to an end giving a short sigh, but followed Toris out. Natalia narrowed her eyes at him once he held her hand though, still not enjoying the fact that he was touching her, her hand gripping his a bit tightly out of irritation, although 'bit' is an understatement; she shrugged however, "I suppose, it really doesn't matter to me to be perfectly honest though."

"Then let's go home," Toris stated simply, deciding for her as they rode home. He saw her to her room but eagerly inviting himself in, not wanting to part so soon.

Natalia frowned a bit when she saw that he had so happily came into her room, looking over at him from her shoulder, "...did you want or need something, Lithuania?"

"To talk. And maybe more," he stated, feeling prideful. He felt he held enough confidence to bed her. She was very beautiful but seemed very easily to sway when the right conditions were met. "Perhaps you would like wine?" he asked.

She raised a brow at the word 'more', but kept her mouth shut, feeling a bit cautious now, but nodded, "Okay..." Hearing his question she nodded again, seeing as the idea of any sort of alcohol certainly didn't seem like a bad one as she hadn't had any in some time, "I suppose, it certainly doesn't sound bad right now."

"Then I will return momentarily," he said with a smile, hurrying to the wine cellar, retrieving a vintage bottle and returning with two cups. "Here," he said offering her a glass.

Natalia watched him leave her room and go off to the wine cellar, resisting her extreme temptation to lock her door on him so he might leave her alone, but he came back whilst she was still contemplating this luckily for him. She took the glass from him gingerly, "Дзякую вам."

Toris smiled and toasted with her, drinking some and setting down his cup. He peered around her room, examining all features. "So you enjoyed the performance?"

She drank some of her wine as well, swirling it a bit before doing so. Natalia nodded, "Yes, I did, it was very nice." She answered, drinking another sip of the wine.

"Had you seen it before?" he asked, turning to her, noticing she had already drunken half her glass in a few swigs.

Natalia shook her head, "No, not that one, I've seen a few before, but not that one as far as I can remember at least." She swirled the wine a bit absentmindedly now so she could busy herself.

Toris continued his conversation, refilling her glass several times and his own for that matter, feeling the conversation get easier as they became more plied. He never forgot his own intention though.

The more wine that was consumed by the two of them, Natalia did note the distinct buzz from the alcohol she was feeling, but she ignored this for the most part, carrying on their conversing and drinking of the alcoholic beverage, not really even knowing how much alcohol was in their systems at this point.

Toris smiled as he realized her relaxed personality. He sat up, rubbing his head and gazed at Natalia. "So, why so much interest in Ivan?" he asked, scooting closer.

Suzanne: Natalia got a bit silent now, finding it a bit difficult to put her thoughts together to answer now from the alcohol clouding her thoughts slightly, "Well, it's a long explanation, but in a nutshell, I just want to keep my brother safe is all. I don't want what happened to him while we were separated to happen again; I care for him too much."

"That is very sweet, Natalia," Toris praised, rubbing her bright cheeks with his thumb. He smiled and kissed her nose, testing.

She gave a short nod, her face burning a bit scarlet at what he was doing, flinching a bit when he kissed her nose, jumping a little bit at such affectionate contact, posture stiffening suddenly as well.

"You can let your guard down for once, you know. I won't tell anyone," he said with a wink as he moved closer, pulling her into his lap in one swift movement.

Natalia's posture remained stiff, her hand tightly grabbing her dress as he pulled her in his lap suddenly, eyes widening a bit, "I-I-" She cut herself off, finding her words just getting caught in her throat.

Toris gazed up at her through glassy eyes. Though his judgment was skewed and his senses dulled, he still felt extremely attracted to Natalia. He moved his face closer to hers, kissing her lips now and placing his hands on her waist.

She jumped again, although the jolt of it was considerably weaker than when she had earlier, feeling a bit unsure of what she should do at the moment, but eventually she eased into the kiss, eyes sliding shut and returned it, arms snaking around his neck as well.

Toris felt his head swim from the kiss, his dick rousing in result. It strained against the confines of his pants, begging for relief. He reached down to unleash it, feeling his cock pop out and sighed with content at the relief.

Natalia brushed her hand up and through his hair, finding her emotions and thoughts in a complete stir, things being a bit muddled in her perspective. She noted what Toris was doing, feeling his moments from her being in his lap, her face flushing a bit more with some realization.

Toris returned his gaze to her, suddenly memories flooding in of the time she lived with him, all the kisses and embraces they had shared before filling his head, dimming down the buzz of the wine. His face look hurt for a moment but soon looked peaceful. He brushed her cheek again with his hand, musing about how much they shared but now was forgotten in the shadow of Mother Russia. "Aš tave myliu ..." he whispered.

Natalia noted the look on his face, her lips soon pursing into a small frown, her mind registering what he must have been thinking about, things she had long ago purged from her memory, finding them to be a bit painful for her to look at coming back to her as well. She felt her throat tighten with his words, eyes wavering slightly as she swallowed a bit, "Я кахаю цябе . . . Toris." She replied, her voice cracking slightly.

Toris smiled weakly, his green eyes showing how enamored he was with Natalia. He wished she hadn't suppressed all the memories of their past but felt it was probably for the best, as she saw fit. His heart swelled at her words and he kissed her deeply, rubbing her back and neck with his skilled hands. Hands that labored for her love and admiration.

Natalia kissed him back, an extreme lack of hesitation this time, her fingers combed through his hair, remembering just how much she had actually missed him after these years despite the events that had occurred since they were over taken by Russia. She did feel a small amount of guilt swell up in the pit of her stomach for how she had treated the Lithuanian over the years, but decided that she should focus more on that later.

Toris felt so many emotions now as he kissed her. He loved her and yearned for her in every way. This wasn't just about bedding her now. He wanting to restore the broken link between them, bring back what was lost. He picked her up and took her to her bed, helping to undress her on the way, somehow not having any problems as he layed her back, now in only her underclothes.

She looked up at Toris as she was laid back onto her bed, feeling herself get small chills from her lack of clothing as the air was a bit cold from the ever freezing temperatures outside. Natalia continued staring at him, feeling a bit of longing for the Lithuanian as she continued having memories the two shared stirring within her memory.

Toris traced his fingertips across her porcelain skin, reliving every memory in full as he unlaced her corset, revealing her soft breasts, the flat tummy, and the curve of her waist. Toris moved his lips to her skin, dragging his lips and tongue over every inch, kissing her lovingly.

Natalia dug her hands into her bed sheets a bit, eyes sliding shut, enjoying such attention he gave her, continuing to think upon their multiple years shared together which seemed far too short in retrospect. She sighed blissfully in between the occasional sharp inhales and exhales, opening her eyes partway and gazing at him, eyes taking in all of his features.

Toris flicked his eyes up to her, smiling onto her skin and nuzzling her, kissing her sweetly. He moved up, capturing her lips again as his hands went to work, removing her other clothing, revealing her naked body to his eye once more. His pulse quickened at the thought of being connected to her once more and he quickly got undressed as well.

Natalia kissed back, arms wrapping around him immediately. Natalia looked over him as he undressed, face dusting with pink as her own pulse increased and her body heated up considerably as well; hands moving to grip the sheets tightly, a small amount of her anticipation showing through.

Toris was soon nude, climbing above Natalia, kissing her with much passion. His hands explored her body again, rediscovering areas forgotten. His hands reached to the warmth between her legs and he easily inserted a finger, feeling her already very wet. He smirked some and reached up, prodding her g-spot.

She bit her lip as he inserted one of his fingers, whimpering quietly, sounds diluted from her biting her lip. Although she threw her head back when she felt a jolt of pleasure surge through her as he began prodding at her g-spot, a somewhat loud moan coming from her which she didn't attempt to bite back at all really.

Toris swooned with the noise, having not heard it in years. His cock throbbed now, aching to be inside again. He pulled his finger out, tasting it and smiling some before pushing against her opening with his dick.

Natalia bit her lip again, hands gripping the blanket tighter as if to brace herself as the two hadn't been so intimate in so many years that it seemed like an eternity in her mindset. She whimpered a little bit, her longing for him only growing the longer such actions were dragged on.

Toris soon pushed in all the way to the hilt, sighing and groaning from pleasure. He kissed Natalia's face, moving some hair from it before he thrust in.

Natalia threw her head back again, back arching in pleasure as she moaned again, same sound resulting again when he thrust into her, her hips thrusting upwards as well.

Toris held her hips, thrusting his groin into her, burying his face in the crook of her neck, the scent of her hair calming and nostalgic. Many a-time he had nuzzled into the light locks, finding a peace within the chaos of his mind. He put his heart and soul and passion into each stroke.

Natalia wrapped her arms around him to bring herself closer and lower the space between the two, her fingertips touching some of his scars unexpectedly, confusing her momentarily, but thought that best to speak of another time. She moaned as he thrust into her, name spilling from her lips multiple times in between breathy gasps.

Toris' flesh crawled at her touch, feeling his heart seize in his chest as her fingers grazed his scars. He gasped but soon pushed all self-conscious thoughts from his mind, biting his lip as he plunged in, growing closer to his climax. He kissed her neck and face, pulling her into a kiss, pouring out all his soul into it.

She kissed back, trying to put as much love and affection in as she possibly could manage to convey, pleasure jolting through her making a storm swirl in her gut, feeling herself getting closer and closer to her release. Hands moving up from his back to his hair, long manicured nails combing through it as she had always enjoyed doing.

Toris thrusted harder and faster, tossing his head back in ecstasy as he groaned from the pleasure, Adam's apple bobbing with the noise. He returned his gaze to Natalia, eyes wide with wonder as he breathed 'I love you' before giving the final stroke, hot spurts of semen filling her. He let his head fall forward, forehead resting on her shoulder as he let out a small, quiet, child-like whimper. His heart was overflowing and bursting with love, all his muddled memories clear now along with the impairing effects of the wine. He wrapped his arms tightly around Natalia, breathing in her scent deeply.

Natalia now began to buck her hips up to meet his thrusts, her breaths becoming sharp and slightly irregular as they got caught in her throat. Natalia arched her back as he filled her having reached his orgasm, her own following not far behind, her inner walls tightening around him marking her own release as she let out a loud and shaky moan of his name. She wrapped shaky arms around him, returning the embrace, breathing very heavily, heart practically pounding in her ears.

She sighed a bit, leaning herself into the embrace, her breathing slowing down considerably as she ran her hands down his back softly. She closed her eyes as well, allowing sleep to take hold on her too, hoping for the best of things of the after math of such events that were to follow.

She sighed a bit, leaning herself into the embrace, her breathing slowing down considerably as she ran her hands down his back softly. She closed her eyes as well, allowing sleep to take hold on her too, hoping for the best of things to no doubt come as after math.

The other nations that resided in Ivan's household kneeled by Natalia's door, their faces struck with horror but their eyes lighted with curiosity. They strained to hear any further sounds, quietly hoping for an encore but hearing none. Estonia was the first to leave, Latvia in tote as he drug him from the door by his shirt collar. Ukraine left next, still blushing at the thought of her little sister being fucked 40 ways from Sunday. The last to leave was Natalia's only brother. Ivan. The smirk on his face was more sinister than usual. His eyes showed relief; perhaps she would set her sights on Toris as an object of directed affection. But his grinding teeth suggested anything but relief. Not only was he displeased of the sexual relations that resided in his house (that were not his own) but the fact it was between his little sister and a Baltic. Her choice was prized as he would have been unhappy if it were Estonia and disgusted if it were Latvia. His feelings were mixed as he slowly rose, long after the other countries had left, uttering a few quiet 'kols' before returning to his bedroom.

Natalia opened her eyes slowly as she awoke, eyes straining in the harsh sunlight that shown through her window, letting out a short groan in annoyance as struggled to have her eyes adjust. Blinking she noted the other body in her bed, finding it to be Toris, memories of the events from their night together flowing through her mind causing her face to flush pink as she looked over him. She sat up though trying her best not to wake up Lithuanian next to her with her movement, trying to make as little as she possibly could. She ran a hand through her slightly tangled hair, giving a short sigh as she continued to contemplate things in her head, thoughts being in quite a stir.

Toris dreamed deeply, his face calm, the corners of his mouth playing up in a weak smile. His chest rose and fell with each breath, his hair messy against the pillow. He dreamed a wonderful dream, twitching on occasion.

Natalia felt herself smile a little, giving a quiet giggle, covering her mouth, trying to keep it as quiet as possible, eyes gazing over his face fondly. Not doing much else than watching over her lover, doing her absolute best to keep from disturbing his blissful sleep.

Ivan strolled the corridor, finding his day to be absent of engagements. He hadn't indulged in sleep that night as he was thinking over what he had heard only a few hours before. He happened to be down Natalia's hallway, stopping and hearing a faint giggle within. It was unusual to find Natalia still in bed at this hour let alone titter with laughter. Ivan knocked, his gloved knuckles rapping the door lightly.

Toris jumped at the sound, eyes sliding open, and turning his lazy gaze to the door and to Natalia.

Natalia jumped at the knock as well, frowning a bit and shooting a glare at the door, moving her gaze back to Toris before getting up from her bed, leaning down to grab her undergarments from the floor and slipping them on along with a nightgown she quickly pulled from one of her drawers and moving to open her door to see who it was. As she saw her brother her eyes widened slightly, but regained her usual expression that she wore after a short second, "Oh, вітаю, Vanya."

"Isn't it time to rise?" Ivan said with a childish smile, his eyes closed in a happy manner only to open, his fierce violet gaze setting on Natalia and the Lithuanian that now sat up in bed. "Perhaps it is time for you as well," the Russian said in a warning tone. He nodded and gave a little smile before continuing his stroll through the house.

Natalia nodded as well, "Yes, I suppose it is." Once her brother had left her line of sight she closed her door a bit slowly, giving a short sigh and turned back to Toris. ". . . Sorry for Vanya waking you, you seemed to be sleeping well after all," she stated, pushing hair from her face which was a bit tangled now.

"No, no, it's fine," he said, yawning and stretching. He soon remembered he was shirtless let alone naked and fell back onto the bed, covering his back. He blinked some at Natalia. "D-Do you think he knows?" Toris asked, trying to direct attention from his movements. His eyes searched the room for his shirt but he couldn't locate it from where he layed in the bed.

Natalia rose an eyebrow at his actions finding them to be a bit silly in her opinion, not seeing much point in his actions, but decided not to bring it up, "Ah, that's possible after we weren't exactly subtle in the, um, noises we made... Or rather that I made for the most part..." She mumbled her second sentence a bit, looking down to the floor and blushing a bit in embarrassment.

Toris smiled warmly and suppressed a chuckle. "Mh... yeah..." he mused. "Can you hand me my shirt?" he asked, remaining on his back as he smiled at Natalia. Sure she had probably already seen but the scars there still hurt mentally, unable to heal completely without Toris' acceptance of them.

She nodded, looking around for his shirt, walking over and picking it up once she caught sight of it and held it out for him, "Here" Given Natalia actually hadn't seen them, she knew they were there when she touched them, but didn't know exactly their origin or exactly how many there were, but she could come up with a fairly accurate guess to how he came to get them at least.

Toris took the shirt with gratitude, slipping it on and buttoning it. With this, he rose from bed, finding his boxers and slipping them on as well. Now as he was somewhat clothed, he turned to Natalia, suddenly feeling his stomach knot. 'What now?' he thought, dreading the moment as it had finally arrived.

Natalia tilted her head to the side, catching something being wrong and stepped closer to him, confusion and curiosity welling up, ". . . something wrong Toris?" Her brows furrowed a bit, eyes and expression showing slight concern.

"...what now?" he voiced, the knot tightening. The last thing he wanted was that things return to as they were. This is the main thing he feared. He looked to Natalia, his green eyes wavering.

She frowned a bit, holding her arms a bit close to her, "I'm not really sure; I can't just forget about what happened after all, so I don't think things could entirely be the same as they used to be." She shook her head, knowing this to be a fact, but didn't know exactly how they should go about things now.

Toris stepped closer to her, taking her hand, his eyes gentle and loving. He pulled her close, petting her mussed hair, swaying some. "I love you, Natalia," he murmured into the blonde locks.

Natalia sighed, arms snaking around him and closed her eyes, "I love you too, Toris..." She replied, voice being almost a whisper, reveling in this moment of theirs blissfully.

They stood there a while, enjoying each other's embrace. Toris sighed and pulled up. "Time to start our day," he whispered, capturing her lips. He smiled and began picking up his scattered clothes, folding them over his arm.

Natalia kissed him back, a bit displeased when their kiss ended after a few moment, giving a visible pout in a slightly joking manner. But did the same and picked up her clothing which was thrown almost every which way.

Toris finished gathering his clothes, slipping back into them, not willing to leave her room in only his underwear and shirt. He bid farewell to Natty for now and went back to the shared room with the other Baltics, getting strange looks from the other nations.

Natalia frowned, sighing a bit once he was out of her sight, suddenly feeling lonely now that he was gone. She walked off to the bathroom now, wanting to take a bath to relax and busy herself in the meantime. After entering the bathroom she locked the door with a click undressing herself once more as the bathtub filled with water, settling herself in once she had needed things set out for herself. Sighing again as the warmth of the water spread over her, reveling in it for a minute or two before proceeding to wash herself.

After prying questions from Latvia and dirty looks from Estonia, Toris returned to wearing his usual military uniform. He combed his hair, smiling at himself in the mirror and soon setting off to find something to bide his time like cooking dishes or perhaps lunch if it hadn't already been done.

Natalia took in a breath and held it, closing her eyes as she dunked her head under the water, coming back up after a few short moments and gasping in air, her hair sticking to her face and being completely flat. Wiping the water from her face she opened her eyes and began draining the water from the bathtub, standing up and grabbing a towel as she shivered from the air chilling her skin with the lack of warmth the water provided. She quickly dressed herself and dried herself, stepping out of the bathroom, making her way to go to the drawing room as she usually resided in.

Toris found that no lunch had been prepared and so he took the liberty of doing so, feeling startled when he heard the familiar sound of heavy boots against the linoleum. He turned and saw Ivan, smiling falsely.

Natalia on the other hand was in the drawing room, looking about for a book to read that interested her, taking her own merry time in doing so, eyes wandering from book to book, scanning over the printed Cyrillic and Latin letters, pulling one out eventually that seemed interesting, quite pleased with her choice.

Toris held a lengthy conversation with the Russian, getting flustered several times from his questions but figured to answer anyway as he lived under his roof, ate the food he bought. Soon he was left alone again. He finished making lunch and went to find Natalia. He needed to get his mind from the dark corners they used to sink to.

Natalia hadn't managed to get too far into her book before finding herself unable to focus on the words being read and registering in her head. Sighing audibly she closed the book shut and pushed it under her arm, going off to see if she could find the Lithuanian as well, hoping he'd at least be in one of the surrounding rooms of the large house as she certainly didn't feel like asking someone where he was.

Toris was coming up the hallway, sighing with relief as he saw Natalia, going to her and lifting her by her waist as he spun her around. "Hello," he said with a grin.

She smiled at him a bit, wrapping her arm that wasn't occupied with the book around him, "Hello." She traced a line on his back, looking up at him at bit curious, "What have you been doing?"

"Making lunch. Hungry?" he asked, continuing his grinning, unable to contain the happiness that overflowed.

She nodded, "Ah, I see, and yes, I don't think I've really eaten since last night actually." She twirled her hair, smiling back at him still, reflecting the same happiness that he was feeling.

Toris led her to the kitchen, handing her the usual magazine she read, prepared her tea and jelly and served a plate of food, arranging it nicely in front of her.

"Дзякую вам," she said as she took the reading material from him, setting it in her lap and sipping from her tea once it was placed in front of her.

Toris served himself next, sitting beside her and eating his food, glad that there was some normality back into their lives. Like sharing meals.

Natalia ate her food as well, eyes scanning over the Pravda issue in her lap, reading over line after line of Russian text, eyes snapping up to look at Toris in quick short glances on occasion.

Toris chowed down, sometimes smiling at her when their gaze met. He soon finished, wiping his mouth and washing his dish. He returned back to his seat, resting his head on hands.

Natalia soon finished as well, picking up her plate and now empty teacup along with her silverware she did the same, before walking back to finish with her reading material, but found herself looking a Toris in slight confusion to if he was even doing anything in particular.

Toris gazed at her dreamily, reminiscing the feeling of her pearly thighs around his waist, her satin lips pressing against his most intimate places. That velvet tongue that swirled around the most sensitive areas. All their sexual history was twirling in his mind, leaving him to smile and chuckle a few times from past experiences.

Natalia blinked, not really understanding why he was laughing, tilting her head and frowning a bit, "Што?" She asked, wondering what on earth he was thinking about.

"I remember when I was... down there... and then Feliks walked in and screamed!" Toris said as he laughed, blushing but unable to keep from thinking of the horrified expression the Pole had on his face.

Natalia blushed furiously, folding her arms and looking away quickly, "W-well, at least he didn't walk in some of our more . . . intimate moments, honestly, I can only imagine how he would have reacted!"

"He probably would have vomited and then proceed to cry," Toris explained, seeing her red face. "Oh, dear, are you embarrassed?" Toris asked, turning her face to him.

"Well it's a good thing he didn't then..." Natalia nodded, "Y-yes, after all I did feel quite embarrassed when that happened, I don't like people walking in on such things after all..." She replied, frowning and still blushing quite considerably.

Toris smiled and kissed her deeply, pulling back and gazing into her indigo eyes. He smirked some and laced his fingers with hers, leaning close to her ear. "We could try that again then. But without interruptions," he whispered, looking at her expression. He was quite serious about this. Now that this pleasure had been rediscovered, he intended to indulge when a spare moment came and if Natalia agreed. He only wanted to show his extension of love... in every way.

Natalia get slightly flustered with his words, but certainly wouldn't disapprove of such a suggestion with their newly revived intimacy, giving him a quick nod, moving her free hand up to twirl some of his hair around her finger. "I'd like that actually," she replied finally, after managing to get her words to escape from her throat, flustered feeling dying down slightly.

Toris had a shit-eating grin on his face after absorbing the words. He held her hand and led her to her room, having only been from it for an hour or so. He closed the door, making sure to lock it and turned again to Natalia, kissing her fiercely and picking her up to take her to the bed.

Natalia kissed her lover back, arms moving around his neck and combing through that soft hair of his. Heart beating a bit quickly already starting to have feelings of anticipation and longing rush through her as he took her to the bed.

Toris layed her back gently, his fingers grazing from her face, down her neck, over her bosoms, across her stomach until his hands pulled up her dress, exposing her lean legs, clad in stockings. He unhooked them from her garter and kissed her inner thighs, rolling down her stockings like he like to do.

She sighed contently as she felt his fingers run across her body, feelings of longing only increasing as he kissed her skin and her stockings were taken off, eyes looking down at him, such feelings reflected clearly in them.

Toris returned her gaze, his green eyes filled with the same feelings. His lips returned to her silky thighs, moving to her panties, kissing the fabric teasingly.

Natalia released a small whine from her lips, biting her lip to suppress some of her noises, not really enjoying such teasing behavior as it only made the feelings welling up only increase considerably. Her hands grabbed at her apron tightly, eyes still fixated on him.

Toris blinked slowly as his mischievous gaze peered up at her. He hooked his thumbs in her panties, sliding them from her hips, seeing everything he every desired. He moved his face closer, his hot breath against this sensitive area.

Fingers twisted tightly into the fabric of her apron, biting her lip a bit more, small mewling noises escaping despite this, his breath only making things worse for her in her perspective. She cursed under her breath quietly, anticipation getting to her.

Toris moved his lips against her, sucking lightly as his fingers spread her sweetly. Occasionally he gave a lap, dragging his whole tongue across her clit and opening, licking inside her walls, his mouth full of her now.

Natalia arched her back, legs quivering as she moaned, half of her hoping that everyone would have left their rooms at this point and were downstairs the other half just not caring in the least who heard or if they did.

Toris pulled up, moving his face lower to work on her entrance, his tongue swirling around the hole, slipping inside as far as he could go, flicking his tongue around, his hands holding her hips like a vice.

Natalia's moans choked themselves out of shaky exhales of air, nails digging sharply into the threads of her apron, getting some of them caught although this didn't really matter. Her eyes clouded over, feeling her orgasm start to creep up on her.

Toris pulled up with an audible smack and now turned attention to her clit, licking and suckling it as he moved his fingers up to her slick entrance, slipping them in and reaching up to hit her g-spot. He continued to suck on her clit and now fingered her as well, feeling himself grow with every sound she made.

Natalia moaned rather loudly, all of these sensations making her inner walls tighten around his fingers as he pushed her over the edge into blissful orgasm, reaching that beautiful and blissful place of utopia. She took in multiple quick and greedy inhales of air, eyes looking at him through glazed over eyes, muttering his name under her breath between gasps.

Toris almost came then, hearing her melodic voice moaning so loudly with his name in the mix. He slowly removed his fingers, taking a second to lick them clean before undoing his pants, his raging boner springing forth. He moved between Natalia's legs, pressing the head against her still spasming walls and pushed in, groaning at the unbelievable tightness. He was pretty plastered last night so it felt greater when sober.

Natalia threw her head back, loud mewls bubbling up again, still recovering from orgasm which hadn't completely subsided only made the feeling of him enter her feel even more pleasure rush through her again. She felt her legs tremble again, urge to buck her hips into his almost unbearable, lust clouding over her mindset.

Toris held her hips tightly as he began to slam every inch into her, fulfilling her needs as well as satisfying his own. He groaned, throwing his own head back in ecstasy as he plowed into her roughly. He felt his climax nearing after a short while and made sure to make full strokes in and out of her, pulling out all the way to the head and plunging back in all the way to the hilt.

Natalia continued to mewl, his name intermixing in her desperate calls, pleasure just continuously flowing through her and bubbling up everywhere. She shakily moved one of her hands from her apron, placing it over one of the hands he had on her hips, clutching onto it.

Toris panted, peaking his mountain of pleasure, ejaculating inside once again, hot spurts filling her. He sighed and let his heart beat slow, kissing her lips and rubbing noses with her as he held her close.

Natalia wrapped her arms around him, head leaning into his neck, breathing in and trying to catch her breath, lungs a bit desperate for the oxygen they so needed. "Я кахаю цябе, Toris," she panted out in a hushed tone.

"I love you too," he said almost breathlessly, keeping his grip tight around her body, shielding her from the world. He rested his face in her hair, a wave of nostalgia hitting him from the scent of her hair.

She tilted her head slightly to plant a kiss on his neck where she could manage, sighing against the skin. Her eyes slid closed, finding such a moment to be all that mattered in the world right now in her mind.

They held eachother for a while, losing track of time as they were wrapped up in themselves and in eachother. Toris soon pulled up, remembering he was still inside. "I'm still inside you," he whispered to her, a grin spreading across his face as he said so.

Natalia reached a hand up to brush his hair, "Ah, it seems so." She replied in whispered hush as well, eyes flickered across his features, as if she were continuously making mental notes of all of them.

Toris nuzzled her cheek, enjoying the feeling of her warmth all round him. He closed his eyes drowsily, resting his head against her shoulder, sighing.

She smiled, twirling the strand of his hair she had between her fingers around, gaze still on him and not planning to leave, "Tired, любіць?" She questioned, sighing as well.

"A little," he murmured. "I could sleep like this," he answered, smiling weakly, eyes still closed.

She laughed a little bit, leaning her head on his gently, her own eyes sliding shut, "You can if you want to, I wouldn't mind."


End file.
